Nothing but a Dirty Pirate
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: Emma and Killian are having sex and David walks in on them. (And of course is way overprotective and flips out.) Maybe it could take place at some point right after they get back from Neverland (or before then) so that David still just thinks Hook is a dirty pirate? :) Captain Swan AU


Mornings were normally difficult for Emma. When she wasn't being the savior and worrying about the impending threat on the town of Storyborook, she was laying in bed thinking about how much she missed her pirate.

After their kiss in Neverland, her world had been turned upside down and things had definitely not been easy. Seeing as her father would flip out if he ever found out that she was with him, they had to hide their relationship from everyone. This made it difficult for them to just be a normal couple and therefore, a quiet, lazy morning waking up beside him was a rare thing.

She had to admit, though, that the taboo nature of the relationship had made it seem more intriguing and exciting, at first anyway. At first, it had only been about the sex for her. He gave her more pleasure than she had ever known was possible. He had raised the bar to a whole new level when it came to sexual partners, that much was for sure. And during the few weeks of mind-blowing sex they had shared, her affections for him quickly grew into something more. The problem was, their time together was limited and the quiet moments were few and far between.

That morning, however, was different because David and Margaret were staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast for their anniversary and Henry was staying with Regina. Thus, allowing Emma to have a sleepover with her pirate boyfriend.

Her eyes blinked open slowly, her vision blurry as she adjusted to the light peering in through the window. Her head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped snugly around her back. He breathed softly against her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck to block out the sunlight.

She lifted a leg, wrapping it around his hip, wanting to feel him against every inch of her body. He stirred slightly as a soft groan escaped his throat and pulled her closer to him. Her breathing hitched, desire pooling inside of her as his shaft began to harden under her leg. She placed her hand on his chest, her finger nails making small circles through his hair as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck, eliciting another groan. She had to admit, she absolutely loved that skin-tingling sound.

Yearning to hear more, her lips came across his collarbone and left a path of seductive kisses. She reached his neck and tugged at the skin with her teeth. The sounds of pleasure grew louder as he grabbed the flesh underneath the curve of her ass, pulling her closer until her center met his hard length He jerked his hips up and this time, a moan escaped her lips as she felt her arousal dripping over the base of him.

Emma lowered her hand, grazing her fingers along his dark trail until she could take claim of his throbbing cock. Before she reached him, however, he grabbed her hand to stop her, taking her by surprise by how awake he was. She lifted her head up and her green eyes met his half-open blue ones.

Without any warning he flipped them over and smashed his lips into hers, kissing her deeply. His bones were tired and weary from their activities last night but his ache for her became too great. Their lips parted and tongues tasted each other, igniting the fire growing inside of him. As much as he loved just holding her in his arms every chance he got, he needed to be inside of her, needed to feel her warm walls around him.

She mewled as his mouth enveloped her tongue and the sound was music to his ears as his hand found her creamy thigh, parting her legs wide for him. He released her lips, leaving both of them breathless as he looked into her lustful eyes, her pupils blown wide, leaving only a thin ring of green. He lowered his head and latched onto her pert nipples, biting and sucking her in his mouth. He switched to her other breast and ground his erection against her aching center, the burning need for their bodies to unite becoming more urgent and desperate.

She reached for him again and this time he surrendered at her mercy as she began stroking him, feeling every ridge of him underneath her fingertips. He released her nipple and rocked into her touch, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his mouth fell open. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue as she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled his shaft to her entrance and let him take her as her hands went to his back. He slowly entered her, stretching her walls until he was deep inside her heated flesh. She lifted her hips to greet him as they found a smooth, pleasant rhythm.

"Have I ever to told you how bloody incredible you feel, love?"

"Once or twice," she laughed. "You feel pretty good yourself, captain."

Killian growled and lifted her leg, giving her a hard thrust as he took her deeper. "How's that, love?"

"Oh god, soooo gooood." Her eyes rolled back as he quickened the pace and they got completely lost in passion, only the sounds of heavy breathing and moaning illuminating their ears.

As she felt her orgasm building, her moans turned into screams as they echoed off the walls.

"Oh god!" she yelled, letting him completely take her, claiming her until she was so close to the edge, she could taste it.

"Emma, you alright?!"

The sound of a familiar voice and the quick clatter of footsteps on the wood of the steps left them both frozen in place.

"I heard screaming-"

Fuck.

Before either of them could move, the steps ceased and Emma looked over her shoulder as Killian looked behind him. Standing at the top of the stairs was the person Emma dreaded most when it came to finding out about their secret romance. It was David.

They were covered in a sheet, but Emma reached for the blanket, quickly hiding anything revealing as Killian frantically got off of her, wrapping the sheet around him.

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughter!"

David clenched his fists and lunged at Hook with a punch that missed his face as Hook moved out of the way, causing him to almost run into the wall before he was able to stop himself.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing with Hook? He's nothing but a dirty pirate!" David said with a murderous look in his eyes. He started to try for another punch, pulling his fist back, ready to let it fly, but Emma quickly wrapped the blanket around her and got off the bed, standing in front of him with a protective hand between her and David.

"Dad, please, don't hurt him," she begged.

He paused at her plea. "Emma, move out of the way!"

"David, relax mate. Let's just talk about this."

David gave Kiilian a menacing stare. "I'm not your mate" He then looked back to his daughter. "Emma, he's manipulating you, how can you be so blind?"

"Dad, no one's manipulating me. Okay? I..."

She stopped herself, realizing what she was about to confess. She hadn't said those words to Killian yet and wasn't sure if this was the right time.

Killian raised a curious brow as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "You what, love?"

"I... can't let you hurt him, dad," she said with conviction, her voice getting getting louder with every word. "He helped us get Henry and he helped save your life for crying out loud!"

"He only did those things for his own selfish agenda, Emma. I don't trust his intentions," David rebutted, refusing to back down from his stance.

"David, I assure you, I wouldn't risk my life for someone I felt was loot," Hook told him sincerely.

David finally dropped his arm and stepped back. "Fine." Not saying anything more, he started to turn around as Emma let out a sigh of relief and stepped away from Killian.

They both dropped their guard and David took it to his advantage and turned back around, surging toward Killian, wrapping his hands around his neck. It was only a mildly threatening grip but it was enough for Killian's lungs to tighten, but he was still able to speak coherently. Emma sprung forward, grabbing David's wrist to stop him but her father wouldn't budge.

"Wait. Please," he pleaded as he made a failed attempt to loosen David's hand. "You have nothing to worry about. Your daughter couldn't be in better hands... or hand, rather," he quipped, despite the situation.

Emma gave him a look as though to say, 'Really. You're going to joke now?'

"Yeah, and that's what worries me."

"Dad, please! Stop!"

"Why should I Emma? Give me one good reason why I should trust him with my daughter."

Emma already knew the answer to that, but scrambled for a different one. After the seconds went by, her brain wa too much in a panic to think of anything that would be convincing enough for David. Finally, she took a deep breath as David's hold got tighter, causing the blood to rise to his face. She couldn't stand seeing Killian hurting. _Her_ Killian.

"You shouldn't trust him."

Hook looked at her, confused.

"You clearly haven't found a reason to... but you should trust me." Her eyes reverted from her dad to Hook. "And I love him."

Killian's eyes softened, a slow, wide grin took over his expression as he looked at her.

"You do?"

Emma's lips gave in to the smile threatening upon them.

"I do."

She looked back to David. "He makes me happy. Do you really want to take that away from me?"

David's features softened, his expression less hostile as he loosened his grip.

"No, I don't, Emma," David murmured, his voice hoarse

"Then please, just let him go... for me," she pleaded with emotion in her eyes

David surrendered, slowly releasing Killian from his hold. Killian gasped for air as David sighed, taking a step back.

Emma clung to Killian and pressed her forehead to his, soothing his neck with her soft touch. She stepped to his side, wrapping a protective arm around his chest as she looked at David.

"Thank you."

"I'm only looking out for you Emma. And I'm only going to say this once," David said, raising a finger to Killian. "I'm keeping my eyes on you and if you ever hurt my daughter, don't think I won't be coming after you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, his eyes pained at just the thought of hurting his Swan.

With that, David turned and walked back downstairs.

"You okay?" she asked her pirate, with a look of concern.

"Never been better, love." She kissed his neck as she wrappped her arms around him. She then lifted her head, meeting his gaze as she pressed her forehead to his.

He felt emotion swarming inside of him from her confession as he reached his hand to cup her cheek. He then kissed her deep, caressing her tongue in slow, passionate strokes. When he broke the kiss, he spoke in shattered, raspy tone.

"I love you too, Swan."

Emma smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it, through her disheveled locks.

"Now that your parents are home, we should probably get dressed," he suggested as he stroked her hair.

She nodded and pulled away from him. They honestly had the intentions to dress, but once they tossed the blankets in the bed, all bets were off. Not being be able to keep his hands and lips off of her, Killian pounced on his naked goddess and they both fell into the bed, finishing what they started before they were so rudely interrupted.

Emma knew she would never be able forget the awkwardness and embarressment she felt from her dad walking in on them, but the one good thing that came from this was that now they could spend more lazy mornings together.


End file.
